


Finishing Touches

by lynamoon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Wears Makeup (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Wears Makeup (Good Omens), Gender Non-Conforming Crowley (Good Omens), HMCWTIYS, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, She/Her Pronouns For God (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Touching, add just a dash of sexual tension, and a heaping truckload of true love, usedtobehmc, we love our soft celestial entities, write this in your style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynamoon/pseuds/lynamoon
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get ready to go to a party. Crowley does Aziraphale's makeup. They also make out a little.For @UsedtobeHMC's fanfiction contest on Instagram using picture #5. (Seriously go follow her, their art is amazing!!)
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Finishing Touches

“And you’re quite sure I don’t look ridiculous?”

“Oh, shut it, angel. Could pull off anything with a face like that.”

“Pull off anything?” Aziraphale replied coyly, looking over Crowley’s form.

“Easy there, tiger.” Crowley tried his best to give a deadpan expression while blushing furiously.

Crowley focused on the last finishing touches to Aziraphale’s face paint. They were already going to be late to the party as it was, what with the angel squirming about anxiously. Anathema was throwing a not-really-a-surprise surprise birthday party for her partner, Newton. He often shied away from celebrations, but she quite enjoyed the planning, decorating, and baking side of it. She’d even had the clever idea for all the guests to come as different holidays; each being assigned one at random. Aziraphale had received ‘Day of the Dead’ while Crowley received ‘Valentine’s Day’. A bit of a switch in tone for the two, but they were both excited to try something a bit out of their respective comfort zones.

“Don’t be nervous, babe. They’re our friends.”

“I know, I know. I just…haven’t been to a soirée like this in many years.”

“First off, not a soirée. They’ve got crisps and cake and modern music so nothing that fancy. Secondly, have you ever worn makeup before?”

“On occasion, yes. I experimented with kohl around my eyes in Egypt and I quite liked the powder compacts that were all the rage in New York. But not actual paint on my face, I suppose.”

“And how come you never showed me?”

“I guess I thought it a bit…odd. Changing how She created you with different pigments and tools.”

“Well I say you look rather enchanting, angel.” Crowley replied, pecking a quick kiss to his lips. Now it was Aziraphale’s turn to blush.

Crowley painted on the last flower petal and sat back to admire his work. The angel certainly looked the part; his eyes rimmed in a deep blue complimenting the purple flowers adorning his fluffy, white hair. The demon looked his part as well; auburn locks cascading to just under his collarbone, matching the red dress with the heart-shaped neckline he currently wore. 

“I should say the same, my love.”

“Oh ssstop you s-sly bugger.” 

Aziraphale leaned in for another chaste kiss, knowing his partner had become reasonably flustered given his stutter.

The angel stood and strode his way over to the ornate gold mirror that hung in the foyer. His eyes widened in awe upon looking at himself for the first time since Crowley had started painting. 

“Oh my! I look positively magnificent, Crowley!” He exclaimed, turning around to warmly embrace the demon.

“Careful, love! Wouldn’t want my hard work to go to waste by s-ssmearing it everywhere.” Crowley laughed and held Aziraphale tighter, as if he would blow away with the midsummer breeze just outside the door.

They both stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other close. Even though the Almost-pocalypse had long become a distant memory, it still hadn’t changed 6,000 years worth of having to hide in the shadows. Both still wanting to make sure the other hadn’t been taken away from them like their many stolen kisses in the night. It was all so surreal. Having no one to report to. No one to judge them. No more secrets or lies or heartbreak any longer. They were free. They were on their own side.

Eventually, they released from their embrace with a contented sigh.

“Ready to go, angel?” Crowley asked, raking his crimson nails gently through the man’s soft curls.

“Indeed I am, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart? That one’s new.”

“Oh…well, what with your stunning ensemble and your…well you are rather sweet to me, dear, I just simply…”

Crowley placed a finger to his lips 

“Shush now. I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” The demon winked playful and kissed him passionately. So much so, that the angel’s lipstick had transferred onto Crowley’s lips.

“Well, that’s no good. Guess we’ll be a little late then.” Crowley grinned.

“It appears so. Fashionably late, as it were.” Aziraphale replied, feigning displeasure.

“As it were. Quite right. Indeedly so, my good chap.” He mocked.

“Oh you really are a bastard, you know that?”

“The best kind.”

They kissed again—several times actually—before getting around to fixing Aziraphale’s makeup and heading to the party. 

It was going to be an extraordinarily good night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use this as an excuse to write about Crowley in a dress? Did I just want to have Aziraphale say the word "bastard" at least once? You decide.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like, please leave kudos/comments <3 
> 
> Link to @UsedtobeHMC's insta: https://www.instagram.com/usedtobehmc/


End file.
